Wally's life in the bat-family
by hawtphoenix
Summary: A series of one-shots about our favorite bird and speedster and their cute, fluffy, romantic, dangerous, and funny relationship. Warning: Yoai! BoyXBoy Will take requests! I like requests!
1. Telling Bruce

Hai! I'm back with another one-shot, except I think I'm gonna make this into a series.

**Warning**: Age swap! So Dick is the youngest!

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice! Or Batman!

* * *

"But dude! I don't wanna die~"

Dick rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Bruce isn't going to kill you Wally"

"I'm not just worried about Bruce! What about Jason? Or Tim? Or Damian?"

Wally squeaked out the name of Dicks eldest brother.

"Well, Jason will probably just glare at you and threaten your manliness…if you catch my drift, Tim will probably just stare calculatingly at you from a distance and then confront you when we leave and Damian…well, he'll be Damian."

"But that's a bad thing!"

Dick chuckled as he watched Wally flail his arms and describe all the different ways his eldest brother could kill him. Oh Wally.

"Come on Wall's, were just gonna' tell Bruce, then well hang in the living room and play GTA, okay?"

Wally took some deep breaths.

"Yeah, okay."

He kissed Dick gently on his cheek before they stepped inside Wayne manor, quickly making their way to Bruce's study, luckily without being spotted by any of Dick's brothers, and knocking.

"Come in."

Wally looked nervously at a Dick, who nodded and opened the door, keeping hid boyfriends hand in his. Wally fidgeted nervously when Bruce switched his gaze from Dick to him.

"Bruce. Wally and I are dating"

The eldest Wayne narrowed his eyes slightly before looking away from Wally and to his youngest ward.

"And does his make you happy?"

Dick nodded.

"Wally-"

The speedster looked to the Dark Knight.

"-I expect you to treat my son well, and if he sheds so much as a tear of pain because of you, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth. Do not hurt him."

Wally thought he pissed himself for a moment before nodding quickly.

"I understand"

Bruce smiled.

"Good. Now I don't need to give you two 'The Talk', now do I?"

Dick and Wally shook their heads quickly.

"I'm happy for you two. You can go now, I have to make a call. Barry owes me twenty"

Dick smirked and dragged Wally out of his fathers study.

"You okay there dude?"

Wally shook his head.

"I think I'm gonna throw up"

Dick smiled.

"I think that was the point….Now come on! We have some GTA to play!"

Wally smiled and allowed himself to be dragged away by his boyfriend. Maybe Bruce wasn't going to kill him after all, well, at least not if he hurt Dick, which he would never do.

He was happy and smiling all thought the game, until Dicks three older brothers turned off all the lights in the house and he screamed like a little girl.

* * *

Well? R&R!


	2. Walked in on with a twist!

**Requested by:** animegal1357

**Warning:** Jason and Damian's mouth's.

Gender swap! So Dick is the youngest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YJ or BM

* * *

Discarded clothes scattered the floor. A game of Black Opps completely abandoned. Pop can and chip bags forgotten. And amongst this mess, in a large bed were two of the world's most amazing heroes, Robin and Kid Flash, promptly having sex.

Now, this wasn't just that typical angry sex or the 'no feel' kind that some superheroes indulge in. This was slow, sweet, and steamy, filled type of sex.

Hands roamed desperately. Tongues battled slowly. And both tried to get closer to the other. It was sweet. It was perfect. It was-

"WEST!"

Both teens whipped their heads towards Dicks now open door. Standing there were his three older brothers. Jason Todd. Tim Drake and Damian Wayne.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN BABY BIRDS BED!?"

Jason was not whelmed, not whelmed a all.

"Todd, do not yell so close to my ear"

Jason turned to Damian.

"Like hell. I yell where ever the fuck I want!"

"Tt."

"Don't fucking 'Tt' me you little bitch!"

Tim and Damian both raised an eyebrow at their younger sibling.

"If anyone in this room is to stoop so low as to get on their hands and knees Todd, it is you"

"Why you little asshole!"

Wally and Dick exchanged glances and quietly slipped out of the bed and gathered their clothes slowly while Jason and Damian were fighting. They turned to the window and quickly got out onto the balcony to change. Wally jumped down first. Before Dick jumped her turned and caught Tim's eye. He knew he would be getting a talk from him tomorrow. Probably not Jason or Damian because they would still be pissed about the fight.

Then Tim did the unexpected. He smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up! Dick blinked before smiling back and jumping down to join his boyfriend. Looks like they had to go to Barry's...again.

* * *

R&R! And thanks for the idea animegal1357!


End file.
